


A Different Kind of Alien

by Akalon



Category: Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: F/M, Monster - Freeform, Orc, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	A Different Kind of Alien

Earth was a wasteland. The soil was dry, the water polluted, and life was dying. You were one of the lucky ones. A farmer and botanist chosen to be on one of the few space ships pointed at a green planet galaxies away. Discovery they called it. A prison more like it.

Boy was waking up from cryo a bitch and half. They had you working anyways, soil adjustments, unpacking supplies and seeds, even menial work like cleaning. After the first few weeks on the new planet you were finally able to see your work area. A large clearing just south of the camp, soil already tilled and ready to be planted. You got to work and you didn’t stop working for another few weeks.

It wasn’t until the crops were flourishing that you felt comfortable to actually slip away and explore. It was strictly against the rules for anyone besides military personnel to leave but… a gap in the fence was jussst wide enough for you to slip through.

The world outside your camp’s walls was breathtaking. Green as far as the eye could see. You yanked off your shoes and socks and started walking. Rich and vibrant green trees shaded your path as you walked. The air smelled fresh, the gentle breeze cool on your sun-baked skin. You got lost in it for a while. There was so much life around you it was hard not to. Bugs, small rodent like animals, flying creatures akin to bats.

You were crouched over a particular bush with berries on it when you heard a twig snap behind you. Whipping around you suddenly regretted not bringing a shovel or something with you. 

As you turned around your breath left you in a whoosh. You were tackled, pinned to the ground by a massive man. No… not a man? His face looked human-ish but his skin was a verdant green painted with white to look like a skull, his nose flatter and slightly upturned, ears pointed,eyes a pale blue-green. Most noticeable difference though was the two huge tusk like lower canines that curled up from his lower lip. The left one was pierced with a thick metal ring while the right was capped in a polished silver. His hair was tied back at the crown of his head, feathers adorning his braided and deadlocked hair as well as bones and metal bands. Fur, metal and bones adorned his armor. Covering his body completely and hiding his no doubt muscled bulk.

He growled something but you were captivated by his eyes, so much so you couldn’t even be scared that he had you pinned with a crudely forged blade to your throat.

“You’re eyes are so lovely.” You whisper, not even realizing you’ve spoken. He tenses above you, and those stunning eyes narrow before he quickly draws back and glares. You sit up watching him as he looks around cautiously. 

Before you know it he’s gone. Disapearing into the foliage and brush without a trace. Days pass and despite your little ‘adventures’ you don’t see him. You’re starting to think you’re crazy until you go to eat a berry from a bush and you hear a shout echo over the forest.

“PUT IT DOWN NOW!” He storms up to you, smacking the small plump berry from your hand and onto the ground. “You want to die?” He growls, his finger pointing at you. “That is poison you dumb FOOL.”

You’re to shocked to say anything, do anything but stare up at him with wide eyes. Blinking once, twice and shaking off the shock before pointing at him. “You’re the one from before.” He looked different. Less armor. You could see black ink sprawled across his bare arms. They were shapes, woven into patterns that wrapped around his body skillfully.

“Yes.” He grunts, taking your hand and pulling a cloth from his belt pouch. Wiping any juice from your fingers. He’s rough with your hand but as he turns it over his thumb glides over the soft skin on the back of your hand.

“Why are you here?” You wonder, watching as he startles at your question and throws your hand down.

“I live here. The real question is why are you here?” He snaps, putting the cloth away and putting his hands on his hips.

“I was..studying the plants. I thought that if I could find a native edible that we wouldn’t have to rely so heavily on the crops and rations.” You start to explain but his scoff and laugh cuts you short.

“You will die before you find a plant you can eat. That-”He points to the berry bush.” Is a poison strong enough to bring down a Gu’dura. Let alone a puny thing like you.”

“I’m…tall for..well my kind..?” You defend weakly, hiding your hands in your pants pockets. “Can you show me…the safe plants and the dangerous ones?”

He growls, glaring at you. “I can. But I won’t.”

You shrug and go to reach for another berry knowing he would stop you. His hand grips your wrist so fast it surprises you.”Why stop me if you won’t help me?”

Throwing your hand down again he crosses his arms. “You’re different than the others. The other shoot at us.”

You can’t help but bust into laughter. “Can’t imagine that would do me much good. More likely to blow a hole in my own foot before actually hitting a target with one of those things.” You laugh, wiping a tear of laughter away just in time to see him hide his smile.

“If it keeps you from purposefully killing yourself.. then I will show you.” He submits, grabbing your arm and pulling you toward a different plant.

They days faded to months and many of them were days filled with learning. The two of you grew close, talking about plants, sharing a bit of each other’s culture. You learn his name is Kiadu. He even teaches you how to throw a shuk’an or an orc dagger/knife. You’re pretty good at it too if you can toot your own horn a bit.

One day you’re laying in the soft grass of a meadow clearing. Staring up at the blue sky, the two moons still visible in the daylight. Kiadu’s hands are behind his head and he’s telling a story about his people, some lore or something you’re not sure.

You move, throwing your leg over his hips and stradling him. Before he can throw you off you kiss him. At first he doesn’t kiss back and you pull away. “Sorry..I just.. I shouldn’t have done that.” You move to get off him but he jerks, sitting up and grabbing you before his lips crash down on yours.

With that you’re lost in the rush of emotions. Walls crumble and armor falls to the ground. Clothes are shucked to the grass and your hands explore each other. His skin is scarred, tattoos decorating his body and accenting his muscles perfectly.

You can’t wait and you cut right to the chase. Lifting your hips you reach back and guide his tip to your entrance. Thankfully he wasn’t competely gargantuan. A bit above average for a human but thick with a flared head that popped into place inside you. Slowly you eased down, a moan spilling from your lips as your eyes flutter closed.

“That good for you huh?” He teases.

You slap his chest and lean forward. “Just wait. You’ll be the one moaning in a minute.”

His hand covers the slapped skin in mock pain, a smirk on his face. “We’ll see about that little one.”

Moving your hips you place your hands on his chest for an anchor. You began to ride him, grinding and rocking your hips. He tried though, you could tell whenever you opened your eyes he was trying hard not to moan. “Moan for me Kiadu. Moan.” You whisper in his ear, biting the lobe and tugging on it gently.

He groans, long and loud as he bucks up into you, causing you to yelp. “You are going to be my undoing if you keep that up.”

“Hmm?” You purr, grinding against him and kissing his neck. “Maybe I want you to come undone.” Your voice is a sultry whisper and that’s all it takes.

Kaidu flips the table and you’re on your back on the grass in an instant. He wastes no time fucking you into the ground either. His grunts, groans, and weak moans have you love-drunk. He grabs your thigh, hoisting it up so your calf rests on his shoulder. You drag your nails down his back, leaving your own little marks however temporary.

“AHH. I’m going to cum.” He growls, almost as if he’s angry with himself.

“Cum inside me.” You whisper. “Fill me up with your seed. Please Kaidu. Kaidu.” You moan his name as he slams against that sweet spot even harder. Throwing you head over heels into your own climax. 

That does it alright. After a few hard thrusts he sheathes himself fully inside you and cums. You can feel his cock twitch with each spurt, his moan a low growl in your ear, his lips on your throat.

“Fuck.” He groans, a dry laugh following.

“That good for you huh?” You smirk, laughing when he gives you a weak glare. You push him off of you and when he slides from you you can feel his cum drip from you. “You made a mess of me you know that?”

“I’ll clean it up later…i’m not finished with you yet.” He flops on his back and pulls you down on top of him. Leaning down you kiss him, hands ghosting over his skin, his chest and shoulders. It didn’t take long for him to get hard again. This time he let you ride him for as long as you wanted.

Occasionally just grabbing your hips and bucking wildly up into you. His balls slapping against your ass as he grunted with the effort. You could barely hold yourself up when he took over like that. Crudely thrown into an orgasm you cried out his name over and over until the forest knew his name.

After you’d had your go you squeezed around him as he desperately chased his own orgasm. Your nails dug into his back, barely marring the skin there. “Don’t keep me waiting Kaidu. You better fucking cum inside me.”

“SHIT!” He cursed, groaning as he came again. He’s heaving when he’s done, trying to catch his breath. “How can I resist that?” he growls playfully, biting and sucking on your neck. When he slids out of you this time a gush of sticky white cum follows.

“Holy shit Kaidu.” You laugh. “A bit pent up?” You ask, touching the mess with a grimace. He just laughs and grabs your clothes before helping you up and leading you to a nearby stream to wash up.

When you both finish he sits you down in front of him. Taking a small section of hair behind your right ear and braiding it. Tugging a carved wooden bead from his own hair he threaded it on the braid and tied it off with a small scrap of leather. Kissing your shoulder he wrapped his arms around your waist. You stayed like that for a long while, talking and just enjoying the closeness before the sun began to sag lower and lower in the sky.

It was hard to come up with an excuse for all the bruises that now riddled your thigh, legs, neck, and hips but thankfully people didn’t question it they just smiled and winked at you when they noticed.

—-

A few weeks pass since that day in the clearing. Your bruises from that day are all fading but a few fresh ones had joined them. Many happily earned no matter how embarrassed he was for giving them.

You wake up to someone shaking you roughly. “Wake up!” Comes a gruff whisper. “We must leave now. There’s not much time.”

You slap at Kiadu weakly, turning to your other side. To sleepy to realize Kiadu is in your shack..on your farm…in your encampment’s walls…SHAKING you awake.“Five more minutes.” You mumble.

“In five more minutes you will be dead.” He groans and yanks you out of bed, hoisting you up and over his shoulder. Opening the door he peeks out and flings it open. For an orc his size he takes off like a bat out of hell. He’s up and over the wall with you in tow like you weigh nothing. His feet find solid ground and he’s running again. Sprinting practically through the dense brush and forest.

“Kiadu!” You slap his back but hold on for dear life as he runs. “What’s going on?!”

“SHUT UP OR WE’RE BOTH DEAD. “ He whispers. “We’re almost there.” He continues running, his breath not even huffing as he reaches the walls of his own village. Sneaking around the outskirts until he vaults over the wall and into the back door of a hut.

Walking quickly to the back pantry room and finally putting you down. Your ribs are probably bruised from the wild ride but you’re still to shocked to feel it. You grab his hand as he turns to leave without so much as an explanation. “What’s going on Kiadu? Tell me please.”

He sighs and turns, crouching down to your level so he can look you in the eye. “My father.. He’s leading an attack on your people for killing my mother… I can’t stop him but I can save you. Stay here and your safe. They won’t look here but the woods will soon be filled with my war brothers searching for your people. Stay quiet or they’ll kill you too. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.” His eyes carry sorrow in them and his hand reaches out to touch your cheek. The touch warm but gone to soon. Before you can even react he leaves, locking the pantry door. You can hear him lift something heavy and his thudding footsteps slowly fade as he walks off.

You curl in on yourself, pulling your legs in as you sit in the dark. It seems like an eternity before he returns, you’d drifted in and out of a fitful sleep but when a heavy thud shakes the ground you jerk awake and grab a jar of preservatives before it falls.

There’s talking and you hear Kiadu laugh. The conversation seems to go on for an hour before Kaidu finally admits he’s tired and is going to turn in. The deeper voice laughs, cracking a joke at how a kid loves his naptime.

A few tense silent minutes pass and you can hear someone shuffling around outside. The lock clicks and he comes in, helping you up into a standing position. Your legs are stiff and feel like jello from being curled up for so long. His touch is gentle but you can’t help but notice the splatter of red blood on his cheek as he leads you to his bedroom.

When he lays down beside you… you practically throw yourself at him. You wanted him inside you, his huge hands on your thighs, the intimacy and closeness it made you feel. Knowing you weren’t alone.You clawed at his pants, tugging his thick cock free. You suck and lick at it slurping down the pre-cum greedily. “Please Kaidu. Fuck me.” You beg, looking up at him with desperation.

He does as you tell him, shifting positions and fucking you hard. Two of his fingers are shoved into your mouth when you start to moan. “SHH.” He growls, his body pressed against you as he thrust into you. Your hands start to wonder and he uses his free hand to pin them both above your head.

He knows just how to position you to slam against that spot deep inside that leaves you a mewling mess. You moan around his thick fingers, eyes fluttering shut as you cum. His thrusts slow and he lets you ride out the waves before picking his pace up and chasing his own orgasm. He buries his face in your neck, breath hot on your skin as he moans into the flesh there. He thrusts up into you so hard you jerk and yelp in surprise as he shoots his load into you.

You both stay there frozen for a while. He pulls out and cups your face between his hands, kissing you sweetly. He settles in behind you, hand thrown over your waist. His soft snores a comfort as you lay there in the dark. Unable to sleep.

–

“Please eat.” He begs, jerking you from your stupor and you look up. The red smear from last night is gone but you still can’t look him in the eye.

Taking a fork in your hand you poke at the boiled vegetables and scoot them away from a small cut of meat. A child sized portion compared to the chunk of meat on his plate. “Why…why save me?” You ask, pushing the vegetables around before spearing one and bringing it to your mouth. Chewing on it you don’t even taste it when you swallow.

Kiadu sighs and leans forward. “I will be blunt if that is okay?”

“I can’t stop you.” You point out quietly.

He reaches forward and takes your free hand, holding it in his own. Your whole hand fitting in his palm. “I love you.” He pauses and when you don’t look up from your food he continues.” I was going to kill you when I first saw you but I … couldn’t. So I watched you. Creepy I know but I had to make sure you weren’t a risk to my people.”

“You killed them all anyways though.” Your eyes drift to your hand in his and you pull away before taking a few more bites of the vegetables. “I’m..i’m gonna be sick.” You say simply, pushing your half-eaten plate forward and running for the bathroom.

The rest of the day is spent cuddling, a few short fuck sessions thrown in. Anything to keep your mind off of it. You didn’t want to be alone and he didn’t leave you until he absolutely had to.

That night you return to the pantry as he goes out to the victory feast. You lean against a barrel of ale and sigh. Slowly your eyes drift close and your exhaustion closes in on you.

Someone grabs your arm, yanking you clear off the ground and snapping you from your dreams in an instant. You scream when you realize it’s not Kiadu. This orc is a dark green with sapphire blue eyes and they’re filled with rage as he drags you out of the pantry and throws you down into a chair against the far wall. “Sit.” He commands, taking the chair next to you and flopping down into it. You were in the shadows of the dark house, Kaidu wouldn’t see you when he walked in.

Over an hour passes before Kaidu stumbles through the door. A drunken blush on his face as he shuffles toward the pantry.

“So you did know.” The dark skinned orc says, catching Kaidu’s gaze.

His flushed face drains of color as he sees his father and you sitting quietly in the chair next to him. “Father..?”

“Mind explaining to me why I go into your pantry to get more ale and find that you have a human locked in there instead?” The warcheif asks, his arms crossing in front of him.

Kaidu stutters, stumbling over his words trying to say SOMETHING in his drunken stupor.

“He kidnapped me.” You blurt. Panic making you speak. “I’m a farmer.”

Icy blue eyes are on you an instant and you can understand why Kaidu froze. “Why you?” He turns to Kaidu with a scowl. “Why would you take a farmer? What use would we have for it?”

Kaidu sighs, rubbing a hand over his face and looking to you. He’s to drunk to think up things like this on the fly. Even now he’s swaying ever so slightly just standing there.

“I’m pregnant with his child.” You say, looking down at your hands in your lap. The two men look at you with such blatant shock that it would probably be funny under different circumstances.

“What…?” Kaidu mutters, incredulous.

His father is less approving and jerks to his feet to grab you and yank you to your feet. You yelp and wince but before the warcheif can go anywhere there’s a blade at his throat. Kaidu’s glaring at him from the other end. “Let her go.”

They stare off for a tense few seconds but eventually his father releases you and you fall to your knees. 

“If she’s lying then I get to kill her myself.” The warcheif growls, pointing at you.

Kaidu comes to your side, managing not to stumble. “And if she isn’t?”

Blue eyes narrow at his son and he scowls. “I don’t know!” He roars. “I don’t…know. Keep her out of my sight!” He grunts and leaves the house in a rush.

“Are you…really?” Kaidu whispers once his father is gone. “Pregnant I mean.”

You let out a shaky breath and laugh incredulous. He hugs you close. Once you calm down a little you actually do the math and pull away from him. “It’s to early to tell for sure.. but I am a week late.”

If you enjoyed this story consider buying me a Ko-fi.


End file.
